


Part of the family

by Fierysky



Series: Fitzsimmons [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Happy Ending, Post-Wedding, Season 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Fitz and Jemma need to call their mums to let them know they're married; good thing Deke is there to help them get a secured line. Jemma just needs to get Fitz on board.(Fitzsimmons/Deke) family bonding





	Part of the family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abbie0907](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbie0907/gifts), [BetaArtemis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaArtemis/gifts).



> This is set post _Principa._
> 
> Thanks to @abbie-and-her-books for the prompting to fic the idea of Fitzsimmons calling their mums after they married!
> 
> Thank you to my beta, Alina! <3

“Oh, Fitz. Deke’s trying. You should, too,” Jemma delicately twirled off her wedding ring before slathering lotion on her hands. She was unsure what alloy was used as a base metal and didn’t want her ring turning cloudy. God knows what chemicals were in the toiletries they'd found in the Lighthouse. She sighed, glancing at her wedding band. “I do love this ring so much. It’s perfect.”

“Well, I love you,” Fitz walked up, and delicately moved her hair. “And you’re perfect.” He kissed her neck, not wanting to talk about Deke. This was their time now, and their bedroom was a respite from the madness.

Jemma giggled as his stubble scratched her. “Do you know what I think of when I see this ring?”

“That you’re Mrs. Simmons-Fitz? Ph.D., Ph.D.?” Fitz nuzzled her neck as he inhaled her scent, his hands drifting her hips.

Jemma huffed a laugh as she slid her ring on. “Aluminum, Beryllium, Bismuth, Chromium, Cobalt-”

“The alloy research project we did at the Academy!” Fitz gasped. He raised his head, his eyes shining. “It was when we truly became friends-”

“-and the first time we got called Fitzsimmons,” Jemma finished with a laugh.

“I think I fell halfway in love with you then,” Fitz clasped her hands in his, and for once, they weren’t cold. “I was such a jackass.” He kissed her fingers. “But when I was too nervous to present to the class, you still came to my rescue. You did it for me.”

“And when I stumbled on the part about silver, _you_ leapt in and helped me,” Jemma leaned her forehead on his. “You smiled to put me at ease." Jemma squeezed his hands. "You knew I’d be mortified because I made a mistake.”

Fitz didn’t know he was crying till Jemma kissed away a tear.

“I’ll forever leap to defend you, my love.” he rasped. “This silver ring is perfect.” He rubbed his cheek on hers. “I’ll do better with Deke.”

“Good,” Jemma kissed him softly, their breaths mingling. “Because he’s going to help us get the comms running to call our mums tomorrow.”

_“What?”_

* * *

 

“I don’t see why Daisy can’t help us,” Fitz grumbled. It was the next morning, and he and Jemma were at breakfast.

“May and Daisy have already left. Some mission regarding Cybertech labs.” Jemma winced as she spread margarine on her toast, thinking about the trans fat content. “Mack’s with Yoyo. Not sure where Coulson is.” She took a dainty bite, followed by a sip of hot tea, the steaming wisps dancing in her face. “Besides, Daisy said he’d rebuilt the Framework from scraps. And he helped with finding the ship with the gravitonium.”

“Too early for the F-word,” her husband muttered, as he bit into his toast with margarine _and_ jam. He was a married man now and needed to keep his calories up.

“Never too early for the F-word,” Deke announced. He had a twinkle in his eye as he strode in.

“Oh, God. Please no. Don’t.” Jemma and Fitz spoke aloud. Really, everyone was overdoing it with the sly innuendos about their marital status.

“Hey, the only way to procreate and get little geniuses from you two right?” Deke waggled his eyebrows before turning to the breakfast counter. “Oh my god! Are those oranges in this bottle!”

“It’s orange marmalade,” Fitz did his best not to roll his eyes. “I eat it on my toast. It’s like a jam.”

“Like, music?” Deke’s jaw dropped. “There’s _music_ in this bottle?”

“It’s a jar, not a bottle. And jam is a-”

“Just kidding, I know what jam is,” Deke was piling about half the jar of marmalade on his slice of bread. “Should’ve seen your face though, Fitz. Just like an old man.”

Jemma hastened to change the subject as Fitz’s face turned red.

“It is made out of oranges,” Jemma began. “But it has loads of sugar, which isn’t good for your brain and-” She stopped when Deke’s face drained of color and he dropped his plate on the counter.

“Everything okay, mate?” Fitz spoke up, hesitatingly. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“My-uh-” Deke frowned into his plate. He’d put too much marmalade on, he realized, and now it was a congealed mess. “My mother used to-” He pushed the plate away. “I was such a stupid kid. My mom would try to get healthy food for me, and I’d refuse it, wanting sweets instead.” And to his utter shame, Deke ’s eyes filled. “And she’d say the same thing. Sugar’s bad for the brain.” He blinked rapidly, looking at the ceiling.

He was about to make a self-deprecating joke, to put Jemma at ease -she looked on the verge of tears- when he saw Fitz’s eyes.

They were glimmering, too.

“Good thing you listened to your mum, then.” Fitz cleared his throat, as he went back to his toast. “I heard you’re going to help us talk to ours this morning?”

Deke’s eyes widened. “Wait, what?” He stared at Jemma, and then Fitz, then back to Jemma again “You would have a mom! And I get to talk to her!” he squeaked. “Them.”

This time Fitz did roll his eyes. “From Scrappy Doo to Mickey Mouse.” He ignored Jemma’s sharp glance. “Don’t make me regret this, Deke.”

* * *

 

 

Deke proved himself a hard worker and a fast learner, and after they got a secured line up and running, he rightfully pointed out the difference in time zones.

“They’ll be at work then,” Fitz hedged. “Maybe we shouldn’t-”

“Fitz!” Jemma and Deke exclaimed in unison.

“We have to tell them we’re alive and well and _married._ ” Jemma placed her hands on her hips.

“And you have to listen to what she says,” Deke added.

“You’ve known her for what amounts to days," Fitz complained. "And you’re siding with her?"

“Yep.” Deke shoved half his toast in his mouth.

“Told you he was smart,” Jemma smirked.

Fitz sighed as he placed his call.

* * *

 

His mum screeched, laughed, then cried, laughed again, then promptly hung up so she could call her friends.

“That was quite literally the shortest conversation I’ve ever had with her. Ever.” Fitz stared at the phone. “She didn’t ask about what I’m eating, or why I haven’t called or why I didn’t tell her about the wedding.”

“That’s cause you have a wife to nag you now,” Deke nodded sagely. His eyes widened. “No offense, Jemma.”

“None taken,” she replied dryly. She was dreading her phone call.

“You okay?” Deke stepped forward, searching her face. “We’ve been through hell together, all of us, and I’ve never seen you look like this.”

She exhaled, her eyes filling. “I’m scared, to be honest. My mum and I used to be so close.” She grasped Fitz’s hand when he placed it on hers. “Then I joined SHIELD and we’ve been from one near-death experience to the next. And the worse they get, the more I hate calling home.” She wiped away a tear. “How am I going to tell my mum that I got married? And I didn’t bother to tell her beforehand?” Her voice cracked, and she buried her face in her hands. “She’s going to be so disappointed in me.”

Deke clenched his fists as Fitz wrapped his arms around Jemma, watching her face crumble as her tears began to fall. He should leave, this was private, but he couldn’t look away. They loved each other so completely, so deeply, he felt his own soul healing the longer he was around them. As if by proximity, he could gain affection and goodness and love.

“I’m sorry,” Jemma sniffled, looking up at Deke. “I didn’t mean-”

“Don’t apologize,” Deke blurted. “I can talk to your mom. Explain everything so you don’t get in trouble.”

“She won’t get in trouble,” Fitz stroked his wife’s hair. “Jem’s just worried.”

“I could tell her I kidnapped you two? So you couldn’t let anyone know?” Deke continued, wanting to help.

“Deke, that’s sweet, thank you,” Jemma laughed, drying her face. “But it isn’t necessary.” She turned to Fitz. “I can do this.”

“Yes, you can, wife,” Fitz beamed at her.

“Yes, you can,” Deke murmured. He turned away to leave, realizing that while he knew who Jemma and Fitz were to him, they didn’t, and he had no right to insert himself.

He was to the door when Jemma called out. “Deke? Where are you going?”

“You two can get privacy. I don’t want to be a bother.”

“You’re only a bother when you’re not useful,” Fitz interjected, cheerily. “Come on lad.”

“Lad?” Deke snorted, even as his cheeks reddened. Did they want him around?

“Exercising my rights as an old, married man,” Fitz puffed out his chest. “I’ll show you how I like my tea after I talk to my mother in law.”

“You expect me to make your tea?” Deke’s eyebrows raised to his hairline.

“Well, you did say you want to be useful,” Fitz clapped him on his back. “Now be quiet, Jemma’s placing the call.”

* * *

 

Jemma’s mum screeched, laughed, cried, then laughed again, and soon they were all doing the same, even Deke.

“Who is Deke, my dear?” Mrs. Simmons inquired. “ I’ve never heard of him before?”

“We picked him up on our journey mum,” Jemma smiled as she looked from Fitz’s blue eyes to Deke’s green. “And now he’s like part of the family.”

Deke laughed, a genuine one, the sound rusty.

Part of the family, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was super scared to post this because this is my first Fitzsimmons fic and I love them and I don't want to mess them up?
> 
> Feedback is much welcome! My apologies if I did anything incorrectly!
> 
> I love comments, and replying to them, so feel to scream at/with me :) Hit me up on @whistlingwindtree on Tumblr if you want to obsess about AoS!
> 
> Huzzah, season 5!


End file.
